Misc Overall
[How to Install a Remote Radar Detector and Laser Jammer in C7 Corvette http://www.crossedflags.com/nuke/html/modules.php?name=Downloads&d_op=viewdownload&cid=6 1953-1982 GM Corvette Parts and Illustration Manuals Must register to access downloads - 6 manuals total http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/1968Wiper.doc 1968 Wiper Door System 240k Word doc http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/68wiperts.xls 1968 Wiper Door Troubleshooting Excel Spreadsheet to accompany above. http://www.71corvette.com/owners.html 1971 Corvette Owners Manual http://iotech.no/corvette/technical/1980_schematics/index.htm 1980 Corvette Electrical Schematics http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/4postlift.htm 4 post lift collapse prevention - Things to check on your 4 post lift. http://corvetteactioncenter.com/kb/question.php?qstId=53 68 Wiper Troubleshooting Guide http://www.corvetteforum.net/c3/zwede/71corvette/ac/acmain.htm AC System Repair and R134 update http://www.acdelco.com/html/catalog/index.htm AC Delco Parts Catalog Great online resource http://www.qkits.com/serv/qkits/velleman/pages/K2599.asp Add Intermittent Wipers http://www.vetteweb.com/tech/0207vet_thebigchillb/ Add Aftermarket Air Conditioning in Midyear from Vette Magazine http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/alarm.htm Alarm System Restoration Get your factory fend-activated alarm working again. http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/AnotherGasFiller.mht.zip Another Gas Filler Top 950k IE Archive http://www.bgsoflex.com/auto.html Automotive Calculators Lots of cool automotive application calculators http://www.idavette.net/hib/vette_bbfh.htm Big Block from Hell Hib Halversons long-running project http://www.slk32.com/pages/garage/Garage/garage.html Budget Garage Makeover http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/bypassHeaterCore.mht.zip Bypass Heater Core 1MB Internet Explorer Archive - good pics http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/c4c5wheels/index.htm C4 and C5 Wheels on a C3 http://www.smokemup.com/auto_math/airflow.php Calculate Engine Airflow Requirements Site also has other calculation utilities http://www.smogcheck.ca.gov/stdPage.asp?Body=/smogcheck/default.htm California Smog Check Information http://www.jagsthatrun.com/Pages/Chevrolet_S-10_V-8_Smog.html More California Smog Information http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/ChevyPower.pdf Chevy Power Book on Corvette - over 8 megs PDF file http://vettefinders.com/index.cfm/fuseaction/PriceGuide.htm Corvette Price Guide http://iotech.no/corvette/technical/corvette_cruise_control.htm Cruise Control how it works http://www.motionsoftware.com/ Desktop Dyno Software http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/DIYVacuumPump.mht.zip Do-it-yourself Vacuum Pump IE Archive file http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/gastankcapacity.mht.zip Gas Tank Capacity Problem 1976+ ... 700k IE Archive file http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/GearRatioCalculations.xls Gear Ratio Calculator Chevy Specific http://www.gmmediaarchive.com/?page=3 Get your Corvette Restoration package direct from GM/Chevrolet http://www.gmcanada.com/english/maintenance/parts/parts_vint.html GM Canada Corvette Engineering Specifications http://www.geocities.com/MotorCity/Downs/3000/guide2.html Guide to buying older Corvettes http://iotech.no/corvette/technical/corvette_ac_vacuum.htm HVAC Troubleshooting http://www.stingray.nu/bilder/vacuum.pdf Headlight and wiper vacuum diagram PDF File http://www.corvettemagazine.com/2002/january/headlights/lights-1.asp Headlight Actuator Seal Repair http://www.corvetteforum.net/c3/juliet/heatercore/HeatCore_orig.htm Heater Core in 70 with AC http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/heatercore.html Heater Core in 79 with no AC http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/HID.zip HID Conversion 1 mb zip file http://www.vettenet.org/lighter.html How to make your C2 or C3 lighter http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/spider.htm How to remove spider from your Corvette http://www.corvettemagazine.com/2000/october/cable/speedp1.asp Install new speedo cable http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/jethot_alt.htm Inexpensive alternative to Jet Hot coatings http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/LowLightFuelCircuitBoard.mht.zip Low Fuel Light Circuit Board IE Archive http://www.acme.com/licensemaker/ Make your own custom license plate http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/dpg/part1.htm Mechanics Inspection before buying C3 part 1 http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/dpg/part2.htm Mechanics Inspection before buying C3 part 2 http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/dpg/part3.htm Mechanics Inspection before buying C3 part 3 http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/MoreBite.pdf More bite for old sharks (wider tires) PDF File http://forums.corvetteforum.com/showthread.php?t=862847 Nice refinish process on the cheap http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/hoodcable.html Opening Hood after latch cable has snapped http://www.smogtips.com/ Pass the smog test http://www.cdnrods.com/Articles/WinterStorage.asp Prepping car for winter storage http://racingarticles.com/ Racing Articles various tips and articles http://www.radartest.com/ Radar Detector test site http://www.stealth316.com/2-dynabatt.htm Sealed lead acid battery information Great way to lose weight but you should know something about them first. http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/electricaldrain.htm Tracking down an electrical drain http://www.geocities.com/MotorCity/Downs/3000/trailer3.html Trailering your Corvette http://www.corvettemagazine.com/1999/oct99/tricks/tottp1.asp Tricks of the Trade Before buying a corvette, read this... http://www.corvetteforum.net/c5/richs7/index2.shtml The Ultimate Garage end of story, hands down http://iotech.no/corvette/technical/corvette_tools.htm Useful Corvette tools http://www.corvettemuseum.com/library-archives/vetteset/ Vette Set black book software for your pc http://www.c3vetteregistry.com/VINDecoder.asp VIN Decoder site must register on site tho http://www.c3sharktank.com/techinfo/vinguide.html VIN Locator guide http://www.corvettefaq.com/c3/CarToolkit.mht.zip What to put in a car toolkit IE Archive File http://www.hotrod.com/techarticles/42798/index.html Wider tires and traction Good article on the myth of wider tires helping straight line traction http://www.crossedflags.com/nuke/html/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=15630 Easy bare metal makeover http://www.crossedflags.com/nuke/html/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=15682 Adding Intermittent Wipers w/wiring diagrams